


Five Times Pavel A. Chekov Was A Sewenteen-Year-Old Kid, and One Time He Wasn't

by jazzonia



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Five Times, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzonia/pseuds/jazzonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in fulfillment of <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8893.html?thread=26666173#t26666173">this prompt</a> at the Star Trek XI Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Pavel A. Chekov Was A Sewenteen-Year-Old Kid, and One Time He Wasn't

**005.**

"Pavel? Hey, Pav, are you okay?"

Pavel scrambled to his feet, wiping his sleeve against his face. "Yes, I am fine. I am just, how you say, gazing stars."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows. Pavel's eyes were bloodshot and his nose red, and looking very small in his command gold.

"Yeah, okay. Are you sure you don't want to talk about today?"

"Today? What has happened today? Nothing is notable."

"Come on, Pav. You know what I mean."

"Oh, the part where I saved you and the Keptin, or the part where I saved the planet?" Pavel's attempt at a wry smile was kind of adorable, and Hikaru had to remind himself that this was Pavel, co-worker Pavel, _seventeen-year-old_ Pavel, who had lost his first target in his first day on the Federation's flagship.

"Yeah, those parts," Hikaru said softly. "Come on, what do you say to pizza and real vodka in our quarters?"

"Okay, fine. Is good plan." Pavel wiped his eyes one more time, and walked out of the observation deck beside Hikaru. Maybe his first day would end better than it started, after all.

 

**004.**

"But Gaila, I don't want to!"

Gaila tutted, grabbing hold of her new friend's biceps.

"You've gotta get the hypos just like the rest of us, Pavel. Better go willingly, or else McCoy will bust into your quarters. You don't want Hikaru seeing that, would you?"

Pavel sniffed. "I do wish to appear mature in front of Hikaru. He's been nice to me. Good pilot, and very good room-mate."

Gaila rolled her eyes. "Of course, that's all. A good roomie. Now, come on, Pavel."

He frowned, but followed Gaila into the medbay.

 

**003.**

"Is not fair!"

"Sorry, kid, you've gotta be twenty-one to drink on-planet. It's archaic, I know, but we don't make the rules in this quadrant."

"I can drink you under table, Keptin. In Russia, we put vodka in babies' milk! And still you are saying I am too young to go to a bar?"

Kirk looked sympathetic, at least. "Look, just get some beer from the replicator and hang out in the gamma rec room. Have Sulu bring you back something."

"Is not the same," Pavel huffed. As if he'd drink _beer,_ anyway.

 

**002.**

"All right, I just have to analyze a blood sample, and then you're good to go," McCoy said. Pavel nodded, swinging his legs in circles where they dangled off the biobed.

_Is it logical for the Navigator of the Enterprise to swing his legs?_ a voice in his head, sounding suspiciously like Spock, asked. Pavel gulped, and stilled himself.

McCoy took a blood sample and inserted the vial into a modified tri-corder. He hit a few buttons, waited several moments, then frowned at the results.

"Ensign," he growled, staring at Pavel like he'd just been caught -- _what is the expression? With hand in cookie cup?_

"Ah, yes, Doctor?"

"Have you been eating your vegetables?"

Pavel paled. "Yes?"

"Wrong answer. Your bloodwork is all over the place, vitamin levels practically nonexistent, never mind your amino acid count -- "

"I am sorry! I just don't like them."

"You are a Starfleet navigator. You will eat your vegetables and see me back here in a week, Ensign, or else I'll personally inject you with each and every supplement you need, and some extra."

Pavel nodded, and absolutely did not whimper.

"Now get outta my medbay."

 

**001.**

It was a rookie mistake. There were just so many equations and coordinates and warp drive factors, and Pavel was on his third shift, and _dammit_ , he punched the wrong coordinates.

Luckily Hikaru's hands were only hovering over his console, and warp hadn't been engaged, because Pavel felt someone looming over him and knew he'd screwed up.

"Ensign? Those coordinates lay in the beta quadrant, do they not?"

The bridge fell silent, and Pavel felt a hot flush of shame rise in his cheeks.

"My mistake, Commander," he whispered.

"Indeed," Spock intoned, and moved on to the next console. "Please engage warp drive now that we have plotted a course to the right quadrant, Mr. Sulu."

Hikaru shot Pavel a sympathetic look as the stars began to streak around them, but Pavel didn't dare return it.

 

**000.**

"Mmm, ohh, _Hikaru_ \-- "

"I, unh, ohmygod, I just -- woah. Okay, wait. I -- unh -- okay. Pavel?" Hikaru sat up, gently removing Pavel's hand from the waistband of his jeans.

Pavel looked very put-out. "What? I am doing something badly?"

"No, of course not. God, no. The thing is, you're, like, _four_."

"Four what? Four years? For the helmsman of the Enterprise you display fundamental misunderstanding of math. I'm sewenteen, Hikaru. An adult."

"You know what I mean, Pavel."

"No, I am not knowing what you are meaning. Though it could be that Standard is my second language. So sorry, Hikaru, forgive me. It's just that we are not saying such stupid things in great mother tongue of Russian."

Hikaru frowned. "Now you're just being childish."

"You'll have to excuse me. After all, I'm _four._ " Pavel pouted -- fucking _pouted_ \-- and crossed his arms.

"I just don't want to pressure you, Pasha. I, um, like you. A lot. I have for a long time, actually, and I don't want to ruin that. Like, sex with you would be -- I mean, _wow_ \-- but I just wanna, like, holdyourhandandstufftoo..."

You could _hear_ Pavel rolling his eyes as he spoke. "You are wanting to be boyfriends?"

Hikaru gulped. "Um, I. Yeah."

"I can do that."


End file.
